I Give Up On Women (FR)
by Ellanather
Summary: John revient d'un rendez-vous, après avoir bu quelques verres de trop. Pas de vrai slash / un peu de Johnlock One shot Traduction de la fiction de TheScaryLittleGhostGirl


**I Give Up On Women**

« J'abandonne les femmes ! » annonça John au salon vide du 221B, comme si la pièce était pleine à craquer.

« C'est bien John » répondit Sherlock de la cuisine, penché sur son microscope, tout en déduisant que son colocataire venait de rentrer de son rendez-vous, qui évidement ne c'était pas bien passé comme John l'avait espéré.

« Je suis sérieux Sherlock. » John tituba dans le salon comme un personnage secondaire de Shaun of the Dead. Les yeux injectés de sang, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les vêtements froissés et salis, et des membres presque incontrôlables. « Je … j'abandonne les femmes. »

« John, combien de verres as-tu bu ? » demanda Sherlock, sans lever les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas bu _tant _que ça. » dit John, un peu plus sur la défensive que d'habitude, comme si Sherlock l'avait insulté. « Mais je déteste les femmes. »

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, il savait qu'il n'arriverait plus à travailler avec un collègue aussi distrayant, il se retourna pour lui faire face. « Est-ce que c'est un coming-out ? »

John secoua la tête lentement « Non. » dit-il presque sans espoir « Je ne vais jamais me marier. »

John tournait autour de la chaise où Sherlock était assis, ce dernier se leva et avança vers son colocataire, il plaça une main sur son épaule et le guida hors de la cuisine (Un endroit assez dangereux pour une personne sobre, alors pour une personne en état d'ébriété…) « Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux te marier ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » John haussa les épaules, il regardait tristement Sherlock. « Je voudrais avoir quelqu'un de gentil … tu sais pour me tenir compagnie quand je serais vieux. »

Sherlock luttait pour trouver quelque chose à dire, il fit assoir John dans le canapé et atterri dans son fauteuil. « Eh bien … hum … tu m'as moi … je suppose. » Il avait l'air du meilleur ami délaissé dans une de ces comédies romantiques minables.

« Effectivement … » réfléchi John, en regardant le plafond « hé, tu sais Sherlock, ON devrait se marier. » Il acquiesça, un sourire ridicule aux lèvres, comme si c'était la meilleure idée du siècle.

« On devrait ? » demanda Sherlock, amusé. Il aimait bien le John saoul.

John acquiesça vigoureusement puis il réalisa que ça lui faisait mal et arrêta. « Puisque tu ne vas jamais te marier … vu que les gens pensent que tu es un monstre, et que je ne me marierais jamais parce que je suis incapable de garder une relation stable plus de … trois mois à cause de toi. Donc on devrait juste le faire. »

« J'apprécie l'honnêteté, ici, John. » ajouta Sherlock sarcastiquement, tout en continuant de sourire à son colocataire.

« Sherlock Holmes, veux-tu m'épouser ? » Ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleur proposition du monde, il ne se mit pas à genoux, il n'offrit pas de bague, en fait il baissa juste un peu la tête, la remontant toutes les deux secondes pour vérifier si Sherlock avait répondu.

Sherlock pouvait à peine retenir son fou rire, ce qui était assez inhabituel pour lui. « Non, John. »

John leva les yeux sur lui, sur son visage on pouvait lire son désespoir et son cœur brisé. « Pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce que tu es saoul, demande le moi demain, quand tu seras sobre et j'y réfléchirais, d'accord ? » Il se releva et s'approcha de John pour l'aider à enlever son manteau.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me déshabille si tu ne veux pas te marier avec moi ? » demanda John pendant que Sherlock écartait le manteau, une fois en avoir extrait un John un peu rond ? Sherlock l'ignora, il dénoua ses lacets et lui enleva ses chaussures.

Il se releva et surveilla son colocataire, qui bailla. Se sentant d'humeur presque sympathique, il alla dans la chambre de John et enleva la couette de John, il la porta et arriva emmitouflé dedans dans le salon, où il trouva John, endormis sur le canapé. En souriant il secoua la couette pour l'aplatir et la déposa sur son ami endormi.

John avait fait ceci de nombreuses fois pour lui. Lorsqu'il s'effondrait parce qu'il n'avait pas mangé ou dormi depuis des jours, ou juste lorsqu'ils revenaient d'une affaire. Ou quand la Femme l'avait drogué et qu'il avait dormi pendant plusieurs heures : John avait réussi, on ne sait comment à le ramener à la maison.

Il se rassit dans son fauteuil, pressant le bout de ses doigts les uns contre les autres, et regardant son colocataire dormir.

C'était vraiment dommage, parce qu'il était déjà marié à son travail.


End file.
